


A Storytelling of Minions ('cause they're little shits that way)

by lalunaticscribe



Series: The 'Evil' Overlord Q'tie-Pie (All the fault of 007) [4]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause bagpies are sound weaponised too close to the ears, Aftermath, Fluff, M/M, Minions, Minions are violent little buggers, bagpipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did we just entertain your minions,” James faintly answered, “with cheap gay porn?”</p>
<p>Q scoffed, twitching from the exertion. “It would seem so.”</p>
<p>AKA the aftermath of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322584">Stags and Faunlets</a>. Now with Minions</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storytelling of Minions ('cause they're little shits that way)

About an hour later, both men were awoken by the dulcet sounds of bagpipes being blown by an impressive set of pipes. For the uninitiated, the bagpipes were the kind of torture that were played only by ladies from Hell. While James Bond was half-Scot, he was also very urban at heart.

Hence, the weaponisation of sound that could only be an ethnic instrument he would have cheerfully shot woke them up, sans vestments and in front of a horde of Minions. In the background, R was playing a set of bagpipes, grinning madly as he waved during a pause.

Slowly, Q and James watched in dawning horror as the Minions gave a collective round of applause. Except for that one nay-sayer in the background, that Q immediately pitched an iron cuff at.

“Did we just entertain your minions,” James faintly answered, “with cheap gay porn?”

Q scoffed, twitching from the exertion. “It would seem so.”

“ _ Cupi Calalino? _ ” Dave snickered to Kevin, making kissing sounds with a puckering of lips. Kevin punched him, sending him flying into another horde. Of course, there was frankly no better way to end the short attention span of a Minion by the violent promise of an altercation.

James looked at Q. Q looked back at James.

The two men nodded, silently grabbed their clothing, and dashed across a frankly chilling dungeon floor and away from the mass Minion raid for a certain fire-scarred chapel. There was an altar there, after all. Q was very much an Evil Overlord, still. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Critique, s’il vous plaît!


End file.
